maximumforcewrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
EPISODE 1
Live from the Arena Birmingham in Birmingham/England. MATCH 1 - JOSEPH ALEXANDER ''vs ''NIK HEMMERLING * This was the very first match to ever to air in Maximum Force Wrestling. * Both these guys started off strong, reversal after reversal. Alexander and Hemmerling put on a fantastic first match inside MFW. Joseph was looking the most likely to win, but all of a sudden Hemmerling reversed Alexander on the outside of the ring. The end was near, Nik Hemmerling locked in the submission and Joseph Alexander tapped out after strenuous amount of pain. * Nik Hemmerling was the first winner inside a MFW ring and the first to win by tap out. * Nik advanced into the Semi Finals of the Number One Contendership Tournament where he went on to face Drake Garrison on Episode 2 * Winner = Nik Hemmerling MATCH 2 - DRAKE GARRISON ''vs ''AIDEN * This was the second match in MFW and the first to be won by pinfall. * When both these guys entered the ring, no one expected such a quick match. 4 minutes and it was over. Aiden started off the strongest. He hit Drake with a nice combo of strikes. but Garrison had something up his sleeve. Out of the blue Drake grabbed Aiden by the waist and took him to suplex city. As soon as the 3rd suplex hit, Garrison picked Aiden up onto his shoulders and hit him with a devastating F5. Drake Garrison covered Aiden for the 1,2,3 and became the first winner by pinfall in MFW. * This match was the quickest match of the night ending in 4 minutes 21 seconds. * Drake Garrison advanced into the next round, he went on to face Nik Hemmerling in Episode 2. * Winner = Drake Garrison MATCH 3 - BRAD SKEENS vs ''CHRIS WILLIAMS ''vs ''KEVIN BLACK ''vs ''NATHAN SWIFT ' * This was the first Fatal 4 Way match in Maximum Force Wrestling. It was scheduled for an Elimination Match. * All guys entered the ring and straight away went for each others throats. Brad Skeens went on to taking Chris Williams onto the outside of the ring, where they started to fight on the entrance ramp. Nathan Swift was in full control of Kevin Black inside the ring. * When Brad Skeens busted open Kevin Black, the crowd knew it was only a matter of time before Black was eliminated. After Black left the arena by been pinned by Brad Skeens, Chris Williams slid under the ropes and hit Skeens with a finisher and got the pin on Skeens eliminating Brad Skeens from the match. * It came down to Williams v Swift the winner would enter a 6 Man Battle Royal for the number one contendership. Both guys knew a lot was at stake and Swift was going strong until he was shoved up against the barricade. Williams then hit a combo of moves and went for the cover. The ref counted to 2 but Nathan kicked out. Williams knew he was a fraction away from winning. * Williams then proceeded to busting open Swift, after jumping of the top turnbuckle and make a sweet connection. Chris Williams went for the cover and he won the match by pinfall. * Chris Williams became the first person to win a match I a fatal 4 way in MFW. Also he was the first to qualify for a 6 Man Elimination Chamber on Episode 4. * Winner = Chris Williams '''MATCH 4 - THE SOLDIER ''vs ''GOLDMAN XTREME (Match of the Night) * The 3rd match of the Mens Number One Contendership Tournament. * What a match this was between The Soldier and Goldman. The Soldier started of strong but Goldman Xtreme was resilient and kicked out on numerous occasions. Goldman Reversed Soldier at every single point in the match. Both these guys knew a lot was at stake inside that ring. Goldman went on to busting open The Soldier after hitting him with what looked like the last finisher of the match. But Soldier living up to his name marched on, he took the fight to Goldman. * The Soldier managed to grab the pin after hitting is finisher for the 9th time. * The Soldiers hard work paid off as he advanced into the semi final of the Number One Contendership Tournament. Where he would go on to facing James Robinson on Episode 3. * Winner = The Soldier MATCH 5 - Yuri Black ''vs ''James Robinson * This match was scheduled for Extreme Rules. * This clash between two heavyweights was everything it said on the tin. Yuri Black started off strong, slamming James Robinson into the mat. Yuri went all out early on and it went to be costly. James Robinson been a former security guard knew how to with enduring pain. As Yuri went to hit his finisher Robinson reversed and hit Black with the End of Days. Robinson went down to find a weapon, he had the steel chair in hand. He hit Yuri Black around the head busting open Yuri and hit the End of Days for the 3rd time. James Robinson went for the pin, the ref counted to 3 and Robinson won. * James Robinson took the win and advanced into the Semi finals. His next opponent was The Soldier who he faced at Episode 3. * Winner = James Robinson MATCH 6 - Maddy Manhattan vs ''Chelsey ''vs ''Silva ''vs ''Julie Walter ''vs ''Kirsty ''vs ''Ghost ''vs ''Jayda ''vs ''Kellie ' {'''MFW WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP} * This was the first womens match to take place in MFW. * Also it was the first Battle Royal in MFW. * It also was the first title match in MFW, the MFW Womens Championship. * This was the first title match inside of Maximum Force Wrestling. * As the match kicked off, all 8 women went all guns blazing. They knew what was at stake and that was the MFW Womens Championship. Maddy Manhattan was the first to be eliminated. Then followed Silva. Chelsey was the 3rd woman to leave the ring. 5 women where left. Jayda was about to eliminate Ghost when out of nowhere Ghost reversed and in doing so eliminated Jayda. Kirsty focused her attention onto Kellie while Ghost and Julie Walter Battled it out in the corner of the ring. Kellie was put on the top turn buckle where Kirsty eliminated Kellie. * As the Battle Royal continued Ghost and Julie Walter formed a quick alliance and took out Kirsty. It was down to Julie Walter and Ghost. Who was to become the Inaugural Womens Champion. Julie Walter had Ghost on the ropes and look set to take the win when Ghost hit Julie Walter with the reversal and eliminating Walter and becoming the first MFW Womens Championship. * Winner and MFW Womens Champion = Ghost